


【树我/杰北】爱与欲

by UltramarineObservatory



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltramarineObservatory/pseuds/UltramarineObservatory
Summary: ABO设定：黑道少爷树x官二代虎
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Tanaka Juri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	【树我/杰北】爱与欲

01

“挟天子以令诸侯”这个词没头没尾地从田中圣脑海里蹦出来，摇摆在路上的京本大我和校门的老师说了再见，像一朵长脚的小棉花糖歪歪扭扭向他走来。小太子大概没概念自己父亲是多大的人民父母官，但圣却打心眼里觉得自己是个真的乱世枭雄，暴力团组长这个词已经很久都不听了，他的崭新身份是西装革履的青年企业家。

他清了清嗓子推开车门截住了大我的道，“去不去哥哥那里玩？”这句话显得没自信，他对着镜子预演好几次都觉得不那么像好人。

“你家有小孩吗？”

“有，不嫌弃的话我家有三个弟弟呢。”说到弟弟圣温柔地笑了，细而上挑的断眉跟着眼睛一起弯了下去，“我妈妈栽的玉米和番茄都很好吃。”

“那我去你家。”小棉花糖不再犹豫，从每天接他回家的黑色轿车后视镜视觉死角里麻溜地钻进了田中家旧汽车后座。

“我爸电话是xxxxxxxx。”端正坐在后座系好安全带的大我乖巧地给前面开车的圣报数。

“他没问你呢。”副驾的同伙转头提醒他。

“因为他的电话常常打不通。”继续在兀自乖巧地分享情报，“打不通你们给他留言，但是不要赶我走。”

田中家比起别的同身份的人物家庭显得简陋得多，同身份是指不良Yakuza帮派组长，或者洗白上岸的正经创业家。二层小楼被简单的围墙包围，房间里陈设不多，干干净净的。

“真的不是我做的…”被田中妈妈像拎小鸡仔一样扔进来的瘦弱男孩羞愤地扁扁嘴，脸上一阵委屈：“肯定是三哥，或者二哥，像他们以前那样又在嫁祸我。”

田中妈妈对坐在储藏室的大我咧嘴笑了笑，笑容和圣无异，像是在说：我们家的小孩也不都这样。

“背后告状多关一小时。”圣摇头晃脑出现在门外，透过探监一样的小窗幸灾乐祸地对树说。

大我把手里田中妈妈给他的新鲜番茄捏了捏，挑了个稍微硬一点的塞到小哭包面前示意他可以分享，没有说话。

“你们是不是人啊，这么可爱的女孩子也要被关禁闭！”眼泪还没干就忘了自己的处境，挥舞着小臂代大我打抱不平。

圣的脚步声提示他已经走远了，听到树龇牙咧嘴的控诉又折回来，从小窗户探出半张脸：“谁告诉你人家和你一样关禁闭？大我，想出来就给哥哥说哦。”

大我仰着头在抓小番茄吃，汁水从指缝一点点渗下来：“嗯。”

“能不能注意一点形象？”树满储藏室翻箱倒柜找到了卫生纸，抓过来大我的手反复擦干。

“我不是女生哦。”

圣在门外听他们前言不搭后语的对话发出了怪笑，树在房里用未变声的稚嫩童音升高了一调故意让他也听到：“我妈生了五个男孩了，前面三个都很讨厌。”又真情实感且油嘴滑舌地奉承了大我一把：“好不容易来了个如花似玉的妹妹，竟然也是个男孩。”

偷听的圣笑岔了气。

初中的大我比树高了很大的一头了，虽然从他们见面起他就比树高一个头。他觉得自己已经是少年了，树还是个男孩，他白皙的脖颈和脚踝以外的部分在拼命地拉伸变长，翻过树后院的围墙的容易程度从侧面证明了这一点。

“小京来这里以后我们就按景点收费了啊！”三哥在二楼隔着窗冲大我喊，树噔噔下楼的声音同时响起来。

“先欠着，”大我轻巧熟练地翻了过去，看着下面神色惊慌因为担心他会摔伤而伸着手 随时打算接住他的树，“等你们都归西了，我会一起还给树。”

“可是京本前辈，大门开着为什么要翻墙进来。”树一脸无奈地回应他。

“你们小学生怎么会懂，”他双手叠在一起拍拍灰尘，又转手在裤子上擦了擦灵巧地安全着陆，“罗密欧与朱丽叶的故事你还有一年才会学到，书里罗密欧就是这样爬上朱丽叶家的阳台的。”

“可是为什么你是罗密欧而我是朱丽叶。”树指着自己和三哥共用的小阳台，“说不定彪才是京本前辈的朱丽叶。”

“你是朱丽叶因为你名字里有朱莉。”大我被他气得抬手，藕节一样的白色小臂从宽大的蝙蝠袖下漏出来，明晃晃在两人面前支着，气鼓鼓地说：“你再叫我前辈我就揍你。”

02

大我一直觉得自己应该会分化成alpha，至少在他前16岁是那么想的。他梦到过树如他所愿成为omega小声央求他标记的样子，他在梦里威风凛凛，树的手像脆弱的枝干环住他，他就在冰川和黑暗里咬了树的脖子，血浆喷溅出来，他喜欢的巧克力牛奶味。

他对田中家无疑是有些天生的崇拜的，虽然崇尚暴力的性格在青春期到来以后戛然而止，反而是常常软软糯糯的树时常表现出一些陌生的强势，这样的树变得和他梦里能梦到的弟弟式剪影背道而驰。

树就那么不知不觉之长大了，他们相处的时间太长，以至于很多人会以为他们是为了对方才会长大的。

大我想其实不是，因为有的人，就会这么长大，是没有原因的，因为他就是他，树就是树罢了。

16岁需要思考的事情太多，当一切都那么恼人的时候，他就干脆放弃思考。天真浪漫是需要放弃理解很多东西的，好在每次他表现出倦怠的时候，树就会站出来帮他考虑。

他常常想，要是树也愿意好心地帮他把饭一起吃掉就好了，这样树就不会是他家里最瘦弱那个alpha。

树是不会这样做的，就像他到现在都一口咬定他是泡面都不会泡的大少爷一样，他是大我搞不懂的格外复杂的一部分。

他却没享受过什么大少爷待遇，京本知事是为人清廉的人民父母官，一切都是透明的，好像一张白纸。但是他始终不明白，为什么总是有人试图揉碎了那张白纸去证明上面有不可告人的秘密。

先是放置校服和杂物的柜子，到后来是他放在公共空间的室内鞋，现在是他的桌子，那么大的一张桌子。就那么明目张胆地在全班同学面前消失了。

换了以前，他脾气执拗的时候就要问话大家“这是谁做的？”，然后“京本家大少爷仗着爸爸权势支配同学”此类的小道就会不胫而走。

他背着包愣在那里，用眼神试图向周边的同学寻求一点帮助，大家都避之不及躲开他的目光。

他们都太年轻，甚至意识不到自己连眼神在伤害人。

他不知道自己应当做什么，如果现在落荒而逃就会被交头接耳继续嘲讽，把眼泪婆娑的悲痛当作一种谈资。

下节课就算老师来了问起怎么回事，周遭只会装作什么都不知道，回复一句“他桌子不见了”再心怀鬼胎地低头，轻松得好像只是丢了一块橡皮或者一直铅笔。

他在晨读里恍惚地站了一整节课，在老师到来之前他去了天台。

树是什么时候来了他学校的他不知道，他依靠在天台栏杆思考复杂而迷惑的高中生活，复杂而迷惑之处在于他始终搞不懂自己哪里做错了。

“不是的”树说，“你太好了，因为你太好了，所以被所有人不容。”

“这算校园霸凌吗？”他迟钝地问树。

因为他的迟钝，应该出现的那些忍耐、反抗与成长都还未曾建立，就被树收捡了起来。

他们曾经因为大我要不要转学这件事大吵了一架，冷战了整整两天。现在树也只敢小心翼翼地在回复他“是。”，想要避免在这个问题上引发新的一轮争吵。

他望着树细细的手臂，小声地说：“我会转去你学校。”

第二天树陪他去拿自己剩在学校的东西，他的包整个都挂在树身上，周遭看他的眼神里有种他狐假虎威的复杂，推开门的时候发现桌子又原封不动出现在了那里。

有个和他没有交恶的女生带着哭腔站出来给他道歉，一边道歉一边用害怕的余光瞟他身后的树。

他有点生气，树眼睛里那些本来有的担心消失了大半，举起双手向他解释说：“我只是看了看你们教室的监控，但是你知道我不打女人。”

油嘴滑舌的，威风凛凛的，他瘦弱的大狮子。

大我在那个夜晚分化了，他蜷缩在树的单人床上发抖，伴随一阵一阵的燥热，树的手臂像他梦里出现过那样环着他，把空调温度按到很低，凶巴巴对他吼道：“别动啊。”

就像他梦里那样。

室内温度低得可以养企鹅，他感觉树强忍寒意，还能感受到树下腹源源不断的异样，树咬牙切齿：“你再动我可不能保证自己控制得住。”接着低着头看他颤抖的睫毛，心不在焉地给他讲故事，那些蹩脚的故事前言不搭后语，就像他现在的思绪一样。

他全身发热，晕晕乎乎，他的脸贴近树胸口一小块皮肤，没有肉硌地他有点生疼，但是意外心情特别好，甚至哼起来童谣。

洋娃娃和小熊跳舞，跳呀跳呀咿呀咿。

他有一只小熊了，可以放心地把他的童贞带走，他把自己瘦弱的小熊搂得紧了一点，想起了什么，无师自通要去扯树的裤子。

“等等…不是现在。”树制止住往他下半身探去的毛绒脑袋，让他平躺到自己手臂上“睡觉。”

“下次树还会在吗？”

“没有下次了。”树看着他潮红的脸和夹紧的腿恶狠狠回复他，“天亮就陪你去配抑制剂。折磨你自己可以别折磨我。”

嘴上虽然这么说，声音却低了很多，大我把手附上他突兀的牛仔裤，“我用手或者嘴都可以哦。”

“别考验我了。”树苦笑了一下把他搂更紧，“我没事。”

“真的？”他用双手握住了树抚摸着他脸那只手的小臂，然后使坏一样伸出舌头舔了舔树的手心。  
“嘶…可能明早会梦遗。”树说。

03

成年以后大我变得少过问树的事情，树接管了圣手里的花街，做得甚至好过他厉害的哥哥们。他们的对话常常会变成：“你那批货又被我爸截了？”

“小事小事，”树总是会这么回答他，“不是你爸，是你爸那个混血手下。我能搞定。”

到后来他没办法睁只眼闭只眼了，那个叫路易斯杰西的手下和他爸吃饭的次数越来越多，他甚至还问过树：“你说我爸有个外国私生子的概率有多大？”

树总是安慰小朋友一样抱过他，好像他才是年纪更小的那个。树对他的过保护好像已经在变质，如果他爸爸决定把他推给杰西，树一定会像妈妈那样开开心心地把他送出去，他想。

不幸的是他爸爸真的有这个意愿。

叫路易斯的混血让他的生活不能宁静，家宴参加的时候，甚至还没有礼貌地提前退席，京本先生的司机送他回家的时候大我看到杰西捂住自己的鼻子，好像他身上有什么无法忍受的味道，这让他生气。

树曾经说他身上有好闻的香味，其实他不会像树那样有那么多应酬，更疏于在手腕上喷香水。连洗面奶他都不会选择有味道的，如果没忘记晚上洗脸的话。他身上只会有香皂晒过后的余香，少年有温度的奶香，淡淡的花香，但不是会勾起人非分之想的信息素味。

他愤愤地去树家里，忘记了家宴之前自己刚刚从树那里回来。

“今天你能标记我。”近乎直球的宣言听得树一愣，他把疑问句说成陈述句，有种让人拒绝不了的意味。

“小京两天前注射过抑制剂。”他又忘了树在定时地帮他计算周期——某种意义上应该叫生理期的东西。很多人计算周期为了更好的性爱，而树为了什么。

树太会了，知道接吻的时候舌头怎么进退能逼出大我控制不住的呻吟，知道手不用向下伸就能轻易助燃他还没完全勃起的下体，那都是他混迹糟糕的圈子学到的乱七八糟本事。大我轻哼着推开了他，“怎么了？”他撩开大我的刘海温柔地问。

他的温柔给了全世界，而大我的温柔从小到大几乎只给了他一个人，这不公平。

“我们来谈谈，你在外面都标记了多少人，为什么就是不标记我。”

他闻到大我头发里的香波味，让他很心安。“又冤枉我。我可没标记很多人啊。”

“不准转移话题。”

“我错了我错了。听真话还是听假话？”

“还准备了假话给我听？”这下是真的生气了，扁扁嘴刘海再度耷拉下来遮住了漂亮的眉眼，树把他扑倒在床上，嘴巴贴着他几乎不可见的喉结吻了一口，大我从鼻腔发出一个气音，他就伸手抚上大我的后背。

“我不敢。”这句是实打实的真话。

他的美人年糕嘴豆腐心，于内于外都让他神魂颠倒，别说什么要上得厅堂下得厨房，就连走出一步他都恨不得拖着莲座供起来，真让他对大我附诸自己的非分之想，他自己都要判自己终身监禁。

“那你敢标记谁啊，你那个松村北斗吗？”

树征了征，并不是因为美人的气话在苦恼，只是说到了他最近的痛处，那可是他亲手培养出来的花魁，姿态举止都是顶好的大家闺秀，慕名而来的权贵能排到一个月以后。难能可贵的是敏锐的洞察力和勃勃的野心从未让树失望过。要是没了他田中家的生意网要折进去不小一笔。他和树是像，相似的人惺惺相惜，但是并不会那么简单地相爱。

“我哪里有资格爬上他的床啊，”树抱着他，亲吻他的眼角和额头，“如果小京一个月前想的话我还能帮你预约一下——现在没机会了。”

“他走了？”

“他辞了，上岸了。”也不知道是那个巧舌如簧的王八蛋把他亲手培育出来的罂粟花儿迷得七荤八素，树说，“人不就是这样，特别热爱逼良为娼，又热衷于劝妓从良。”

“那你就这么放他走了？”大我软糯的声音把他从愁绪里拉回来。

“我留住他你还不得乱吃飞醋？”再说他也留不住啊。树想想，北斗藏得太好了，但他还是想知道那个王八羔子公子哥到底是谁。

“劝妓从良你是做不到了，”大我跪在床上弯着腰用不娴熟的手法在他内裤凸起的小丘上打转，树干脆闭上眼睛享受他的服务，听到大我小声对他说：“操我。”

“什么？”他骤然睁开了眼睛。

大我脸颊憋得酱红，他不知道树是真的没听清还是故意恶趣味要他重复，只是弯着腰呼吸更加贴近树下体了一点，用更加低的音调复述了一遍：“现在你可以。操我。”

比大我的指尖扫过他的阴茎，这句话更让他心痒，名为纯洁的春药致命，他一直都知道。

“京本大我，”树自己都不知道自己多少年没有这么喊过大我的全名了，他持续躺着的姿势看着大我得寸进尺解他衣服的手，充满了浓郁的宠溺的语气叹息道：“我怎么就这么喜欢你呢。”

连简单的亲吻都变得笨拙了。

他的舌头滑进大我甜甜的牙关，抽走碍事多余的空气，勾连着舌头，手指一路下滑，绕过大我因为锻炼显出的饱满胸肌，绕过大腿内侧，像宣誓主权前的检查一样划过大我全身。

大我含住他的耳垂，他不可自控地发出呻吟，勃起得发硬的阴茎紧紧贴着大我白色的腿缝。

天使的脸，神圣的躯壳，恶魔的唇齿和舌头，大我隔着内裤舔舐他的欲望，他为了这一瞬间等待得太久了，他的欲望在大我的嘴里喘息，大我撑起来亲吻他脸颊的时候他最后的理智还在进行最后的斗争：他们现在不是alpha和omega的关系，他们是清醒的，他们在因为爱情全身战栗，而不只是欲望。

大我伏在他肩膀上紧张好奇又剧烈喘气，完美的身体，珍珠宝石一样令人眩晕。他们单薄的身体地缠绕在一起，他的耳环随着他的身体动作在晃动。

不会说什么肉麻的话，但是会用身体完完全全对他做出回应。小兽一样的性爱，树是敏锐的黑猫，也是温顺的大狮子。

夜晚混合蛋白和汗液的味道，他们从床的一头滚到那头，他射到自己完完全无一点粘稠的液体都不再能挤出，大我的前列腺液和高潮的津液肠液混合物在床上成为干涸的地图。

他想了很久的躯体，日复一日诱惑着他的神秘丛林，常年出现在他晨勃梦境里的圣洁背影。

现在都是他的了，彻底成为他的。

大我揉着他耳垂上那个小环，又看到耳骨那个扎得他心痛的耳钉，问他“痛吗？”

树把他搂得更紧了，反问他：“痛吗？”

不痛，都是为了这一刻，他想。

他出门前把素色的请柬分发给哥哥们和田中爸妈，得到了一些“我们尽量来”的敷衍。

树不来没关系，不然他就真的会后悔了。

树第二天起床的时候已经快正午了，起先他埋怨妈妈没有叫醒他，被哥哥们讽刺道：“谁知道你昨晚做了什么睡那么死。”他自觉理亏，西装也来不及穿，把请柬对折了两次，像个烟盒一样塞进牛仔裤口袋。

他被堵在路上过检的时候脸上露出了明显不耐烦的神色，按下车窗试图和检查者们聊天：“兄弟，你们都在找谁？”

风把他的声音吹得很破碎，有个差不多年纪的人同样不耐烦地回复他：“一个姓松村的人。头儿说要是今天放他出城了我们就都得滚蛋。”

他从包里掏出一包烟递上去试图套近乎：“我不姓松村，你看这是我证件，我有点急，能让我先走吗？”

“不行，”办事员迟疑着并没有接他的烟，“头儿交代了得一个一个查，不好意思。”

“没事没事。你们头儿奉谁的命查的？”

“据说是那个，路易斯先生，你知道吧？很厉害那个。”

“路易斯杰西？”

“对对！”

树友好地笑了笑，把头缩回车里捏着方向盘的手好像要把方向盘捏碎。隔了一会儿他低头看了看自己手腕的金表，踌躇了一下把车停了靠边。

“兄弟我来不及了，等会儿你找清障把它拖走！”

他从自己有资格使用代步工具就少见跑步了，现在汗涔涔穿越绿灯的十字路口的同时在诅咒路易斯永远无法开车。

他一边跑一边想，真是好样的，抢了他的新娘，还让他在街道上日剧跑。

他还没进门就看到和北斗站在一起的杰西，他想冲过去对杰西说：F**C YOU，因为大我不允许他对人比中指这种不文明行为，只好作罢。

“不是来祝福你的。”他穿过人群的时候看到大我还在一个一个往茶杯翻糖蛋糕上装饰小西红柿对他傻笑，气不打一处来。

他余光里看着一头雾水的杰西和憋笑的北斗，盯着大我一字一字看着往外蹦词：“不准结婚。”


End file.
